Xeno Vegeta
|manga debut = "Potara" |anime debut = "The Mightiest Warrior! Super Saiyan 4 Vegetto!!" |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 732Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = |Height = 164 cm (5'5") |Weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) |Address = WST 3338926 K.Same as Bulma, Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Occupation = Prince of Planet Vegeta (formerly) High-class Warrior Time Patroller |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = Xeno King Vegeta (father) Xeno Trunks (alternate timeline son) |Counterparts = Vegeta Future Vegeta }} is an incarnation of Vegeta from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance Xeno Vegeta wears battle armor similar to Mira and the other Time Breakers', albeit black in color. During his temporary period as the Black-Masked Saiyan he also wore a mask with a green ring around the facial area and a Time Breaker symbol. Personality Xeno Vegeta's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. However, by the events of the Prison Planet Saga, Xeno Vegeta is shown to willingly use fusion as a one time exception which surprises Xeno Goku. Like Xeno Goku, he has also matured as he take his tasks seriously as a time patroller just like Goku does and is willing to work together with him as well. Biography Background Xeno Vegeta went through a similar history to the main timeline Vegeta but with a few alterations due to time travelers. During the Cell Games, Vegeta and the other Z Fighters were defeated due to Xeno Cell being powered up by a Dark Dragon Ball. In the Majin Buu Saga, Vegeta still became Majin Vegeta, however during the Dark King Mechikabura Saga it is shown that he was brought to serve Demon God Dabura as a guardian for the first gate of Mechikabura's tower. During the Baby Saga, Vegeta is taken over by Baby as in the main timeline, but they are brought forward in time to serve Demon God Salsa as a guardian for the fifth gate of Mechikabura's tower. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga Like Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta was summoned by Chronoa in order to help Xeno Trunks with his missions. Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks arrive back in time to Age 767, and Xeno Vegeta Xeno Trunks a device from Bulma that can locate the Dark Dragon Balls. The device leads them to the Cell Games arena, where they see the Z Fighters defeated by Xeno Cell, who has the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged within him. Xeno Vegeta easily beats down Xeno Cell and then destroys most of his body with a Final Flash, shocking Xeno Trunks with his strength. Xeno Vegeta prepares to finish Xeno Cell but is suddenly attacked by Demon God Gravy before he has the chance. Xeno Trunks catches him as he is sent flying and then places the Potara Earrings he obtained from Chronoa onto himself and the unconscious Xeno Vegeta, fusing the two into Xeno Vegeks. Xeno Vegeks suddenly appears and begins fighting Gravy. Putine states that they must take them down, as they may get in the way in the future and uses her powers to make Xeno Cell undergo a Dark Evolution. With both Xeno Vegeks and Gravy being annoyed at Cell-X getting in the way of their battle, they briefly put aside their fight and attack him in unison with the resulting attack wiping out Cell-X for good. Suddenly Xeno Vegeks diffuses leaving Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks separated once again. As Gravy goes in for the finish on the two Saiyans they are suddenly teleported away by Chronoa's magic as Gravy wonders where they went. Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks were soon summoned by Chronoa to help Xeno Goku defeat the Dark Empire army and Demon God Buu. Chronoa seeing how powerful Xeno Buu has become removes her Potara earrings and gives them to Xeno Goku and the reluctant xeno Vegeta which transforms them into Xeno Vegito. Xeno Vegito immediately steps in between the battle involving Xeno Buu and Xeno Trunks. Xeno Vegito and the empowered Xeno Buu begin fighting where they prove to be a match for each other, exchanging blows on both sides. Xeno Vegito fires his Spirit Sword technique directly at Xeno Buu but before it reaches him the attack is blocked by the sudden appearance of Chamel. Soon after they defuse back into Goku and Vegeta and speak with Chamel who tells them both that Hell has become agitated and takes the two of them there where they confront Towa and Shroom. Chamel tells Goku and Vegeta to attack Shroom while he deals with Towa and they all begin to battle. Goku and Vegeta struggle against Shroom as they have little strength after having their souls mowed, one of Shroom's special abilities. With little other choice, Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to become Gogeta and transform into a Super Saiyan before urging Shroom to fight him again. The battle rages on with neither having a clear advantage. When a space portal opens up above the two, the time limit for Goku and Vegeta's Fusion runs out. When Goku flies off to head through the portal, Shroom attempts to stop him but Vegeta intervenes by grabbing his Scythe, allowing Goku to get away while Vegeta faces off against Shroom alone. As Vegeta continues his battle against Shroom, he starts to struggle as he has grown weak from Shroom stealing away parts of his soul. As Shroom goes in for a finishing attack, Vegeta is saved by the Xeno Gotenks who appears through a space portal. Chronoa who was tagging alongside Gotenks, uses her magic to rewind the damage that he has taken but warns him to not over exert himself. He, along with the rest of the Time Patrol are brought to the Demon Realm so they can stop Mechikabura from having his wish granted by Dark Shenron. Towa sends out her soldiers to stop the advancing Time Patrol and Vegeta in return transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 after Chronoa tells him that he won't distort time in this realm. Vegeta, along with Gotenks and Chamel easily deal away with the soldiers before confronting the other Demon Gods but as Vegeta battles Gravy he finds that his injuries have already returned. With little other choice he fuses with Goku to become Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and makes quick work of his enemies before suddenly being transported back to the Time Nest. Dark King Mechikabura Saga In the game opening, Xeno Vegeta along with the rest of the Time Patrol are present at the Time Nest when Demigra invades along with his henchmen Robelu using the Shirogame. In the manga, Xeno Vegeta and the other members of the Time Patrol are thanked for their work in preserving the timelines by Old Kai when Trunks notices another disturbance. The Time Patrol head to Age 790 where they witness Gogeta fighting against Omega Shenron. Soon after arriving, their present timeline counterparts, friends and family under a form of mind control attack them and Xeno Vegeta finds himself confronted by his wife and son. When Towa and Dabura arrive into the area sporting new more powerful Demon God states, Dabura gives a demonstration of his power that astounds Vegeta. Shortly afterward Demigra and his henchmen Chamel and Robelu appear. Robelu tells Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta to fuse and though Goku thinks that he wouldn't, Vegeta surprisingly agrees having felt Dabura's power. Doing so they become Xeno Gogeta and later defuse upon everyone being teleported by Chamel to Demigra's lair. The Time Patrol are told by Chamel of the six Hell Gates and that behind each one lies a Demon God who is maintaining a barrier to Mechikabura's Palace and they must all be defeated. Vegeta heads through the yellow gate where Gravy is waiting. Gravy taunts him about having previously defeated him before but Vegeta tells him that now he is at full power he will take him out and proceeds to do so off panel. He then returns to the hideout where he is subsequently frozen briefly by the mind controlled Chronoa and later struck by a mass of dark energy belonging to Mechikabura. Heavily injured, unable to fight and with Xeno Trunks being the only one left standing thanks to his Key Sword, Xeno Vegeta along with the other Saiyans give Xeno Trunks their energy so that he can go on to face Mechikabura at the Time Nest, unexpectedly transforming him into a Super Saiyan God in the process. After recovering, Xeno Vegeta and the others travel through a rift to the now desolate Time Nest to assist Xeno Trunks and Chronoa in their final battle against Mechikabura. Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta use Old Kai's Potara to fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito to battle Mechikabura. This allows enough time for Chronoa to recharge the Key Sword enabling Xeno Trunks to deliver the final blow and seal Mechikabura away in an eternal labyrinth. After Tokitoki assumes a giant form and restores the Time Nest to it's original state, Xeno Vegito defuses and everyone celebrates their hard earned victory. Prison Planet Saga Xeno Vegeta later makes an appearance along with Xeno Goku and destroys Fu's laboratory. They then head to the battlefield to face the evil Saiyan, Cumber, saving Goku in the process. On Xeno Vegeta's suggestion the two fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito. After overpowering Super Saiyan 3 Cumber, the two defuse. When Fu arrives, he points out that they are responsible for destroying his lab and now also the seal surrounding the Prison Planet. As Fu powers up into his Super Fu state, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta state it is their mission as the Time Patrol to capture him and prepare to face him in battle. The two end up at a disadvantage but the battle is cut short due to Cumber returning to the battlefield. Cumber retaliates by throwing a giant energy blast towards the pair and the Saiyans begin to lose ground as it forces them backwards. The two are saved however when Goku awakens from his earlier defeat and enters into his Ultra Instinct state which he uses to deflect the blast. Xeno Goku soon thereafter uses his Instant Transmission to send Xeno Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai away from the dying planet. Upon returning to Beerus' Planet, Xeno Vegeta says his farewells and teleports away along with Xeno Goku. Power ;Anime He fights against Fu along side Xeno Goku and while they are able to hold their own, the two Saiyans appear to be out of breathe unlike their opponent. Shortly after ward they struggle to stop Cumber's blast just prior to Ultra Instinct Omen Goku deflecting it away with ease. ;Manga In his base form, Xeno Vegeta proves to be able to easily outmatch Xeno Perfect Cell - who has merged with the Dark Dragon Ball and defeated Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan. However the Demon God Gravy was able to knock him unconscious with one blow. Like Goku, he is also capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 4. In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, he is mocked by Gravy (who has gained his second Demon God form) for having lost to him twice, however Vegeta states that with his full power he can beat Gravy and proceeds to do so. ;Game As a Super Saiyan 4, he and Xeno Goku were able to evenly fight Super Saiyan Cumber. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Final Flash' - Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. **'Dark Final Flash' - Black Masked Saiyan draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. *'Atomic Flash' - Vegeta raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of energy at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. **'Double Atomic Flash' - While in his Super Saiyan 4 form, Xeno Vegeta fires a powerful bolt of energy from both of his hands at the opponent. *'Fusion Dance' - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saiyan Like his main timeline counterpart, Xeno Vegeta is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. However he never takes on the form in the manga and anime, only in the game. ;Super Saiyan 2 Xeno Vegeta is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, though he is never shown in the form during his time as a Time Patroller. ;Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Vegeta is able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. However he never takes on the form in the manga and anime, only in the game. ;Super Saiyan 4 As with Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta is forbidden from using this form under normal circumstances. He is finally allowed to use in when he enters the Demon Realm where he battles against the Demon Gods in the final battle. During the battles with Fu and the evil Saiyan Cumber, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. ;Black Masked Saiyan is a state taken on by Vegeta when he is under the control of Demigra and the Dark Empire. In this state, Vegeta wears a dark bodysuit and a Time Breaker armor colored like his regular Saiyan armor. Just like Bardock, he attains a mask that can block Blutz Waves. Black-Masked Saiyan makes his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). ;Demon Prince As with his main timeline counterpart, Xeno Vegeta became Majin Vegeta during the Majin Buu Saga. ;Tuffleized As with his main timeline counterpart, Xeno Vegeta became Baby Vegeta during the Baby Saga. |-|Fusions= ;Xeno Vegeks In the manga, during his mission to stop Xeno Cell, Xeno Vegeta fuses with Future Trunks in order to battle against the Demon God Gravy and later Cell-X. ;Xeno Vegito Xeno Vegito is the Potara Fusion of Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. They merge in order to battle Dark Demon God Buu. During the battle with the evil Saiyan Cumber, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. ;Xeno Gogeta Xeno Gogeta is the Fusion Dance fusion of Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. In the trailers they fuse in order to battle Xeno Janemba, and later to battle Demon God Dabura as a Super Saiyan 4 in the eighth mission of the original series (SDBH8). In the manga they fused to battle Demon God Shroom, the gathered Demon Gods and later Fin. |-|Equipment= *'Potara' - Earrings worn by Supreme Kais and their apprentices. Despite being worn so casually, they have incredible properties, allowing two individuals to fuse or permitting the wearer to use the Time Rings. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryō Horikawa Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Vegeta vs. Xeno Cell (Perfect Form) *Xeno Vegeta vs. Gravy (Demon God) *Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Goku vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Gotenks and Chamel (Demon God) vs. Dark Empire Forces *Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Gravy (Demon God) ;Anime *Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cumber (Base/Evil Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) *Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fu (Super Fu) *Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cumber Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Vegeta Xeno es:Vegeta Xeno Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Princes Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Breakers Category:Z Fighters